1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for use in dentistry and, particularly, to a radiolucent dental dam clamp.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In dentistry, and especially in the field of Endodontics, it is often necessary to isolate one or more of the patient's teeth utilizing a flexible rubber dam. This isolation is important to create a clean, dry field of work which greatly enhances the likelihood of success of the operation. Usually, a metal clamp is used to retain the dam against the tooth.
These metal clamps date back to the original Ivory inventions of the late 1800s and early 1900s. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 164,870. As confirmed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,623, dental dam clamps presenly in use do not differ substantially from those of Ivory, either in design or in material.
Often times during a dental procedure, and particularly during a root canal operation, X-ray images must be taken to monitor progress of the work. Unfortunately, the conventional metal clamp used today is often in the focal plane of the work so that its image masks a portion of the X-ray picture. An X-ray example of a metal clamp masking tooth detail is illustrated in FIG. 3, where FIG. 3A shows tooth (8) with no clamp, the same tooth (8) with a radiolucent clamp according to the present invention being shown in FIG. 3B, with FIG. 3C showing tooth (8) with a metal clamp masking root details (12).
The above-described masking problem necessitates either taking several X-rays at different angles to accurately and completely visualize the affected area or temporarily sealing the tooth, removing the rubber dam and clamp, taking X-rays, reapplying the dam and clamp, removing the temporary filling, and proceeding with the work.
The present invention eliminates these undesirable alternatives.